


Old friends

by Mirdala



Series: Blackwatch Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirdala/pseuds/Mirdala
Summary: When your friend's blood is on your hands, you have to make it worth something.





	Old friends

**Author's Note:**

> Blackwatch week - Day 3 Friends/Enemies

Blackwatch week - Day 3  **Friends/Enemies**

 

Gabriel sat in the dark. Body stiff in a leather chair. Only light coming from winking neon light from the window. Cigarette burning to ash in his fingers. Gloved fingers. First time he ever wore his tactical uniform in this chair. In this room. In a home away from home. A sanctuary. He looks to the door he kicked in. The holes in the walls next to photos and medals on a shelf. The smoke from burning incense. Scattered glass, wood, metal. Potted plants sitting on the window sill. Leaves swaying from the fan on the kitchen table. The blood soaking into the flooring. He moves his hand to take a drag.

_Her smile was bloodied. “Getting old, Reyes. Took you long enough to figure out.”_

Exhaling smoke, he thinks. Putting all the pieces in place. Blackwatch information had been leaked. Times and locations of operations. Equipment profiles. Covers were blown. Safehouses trapped. Three agents died. Taking down the Shimada syndicate was stalled. He froze all operations, everything. Their system was sealed tight digitally. No hacking, no unauthorized transmissions. It was something else.  Then a lapse in caution so slight, Gabriel was the only one to catch it. A pattern. He had a lead. 

_“You set this up for me to find you out?”_

_Her chest shakes with a strained laughter, tapping her nose then pointing to Gabriel. “On the nose, like always.”_

McCree and Shimada ran it to the ground. A week’s worth of punching faces, smooth talking and stake outs. A single surveillance clip, sixteen seconds in length gave them the answer. A friend. Now an enemy. A traitor. McCree had thrown his gloves and whatever else was on the desk against the wall. Petulant for days. Venting loudly. He wanted answers and blood. Gabriel didn’t blame him. Shimada looked on indifferent. Not as familiar, as close to it all. As hurt. Quietly telling Gabriel he would assist. Recognizing his own distance. Gabriel wouldn’t allow it.

_“How long have you been playing us?” She scoffs at his question._

_She digs into a pocket. “I tried to hold them over, giving them just enough.”_

_“Killed my agents.” His voice dead empty of emotion. Her jaw clenches and eyes close from a different form of pain._

_“I know.”_

Gabriel set out on his own to handle it. It was his mess to clean up. His move to bring them into the fold as a contact. Comrade from the war, who now ran around in low places. A guerilla fighter from the Crisis, turned arms and information dealer. Always had a bottle of scotch, ammo and an ear to listen. 

_A memory chip is flicked at him, “Was never going down in history as a hero. Might as well be the devil.”_

A resource that became a trusted friend over the almost twenty years he ran Blackwatch. A place and person he could seek refuge with, away from heavy stares. Where he could bemoan and rage without judgement. A place to breathe and collect his mind and soul. What was left of it. He could be weak here. He could doubt himself here without anyone seeing. 

_“They wanted an enemy of their enemy, to be their friend. Assumed I could be that friend. Idiots.” She adjusts so she can look up into his face._

Gabriel eyes the bar. Broken in half.  A place of numerous conversations over strong drinks and cigars. Of homemade meals and laughter. His one true confidant’s blood splattering the side.

_“Gave them just enough to think it was legit. So I could get back more than they thought.” He’s standing over her with his shotguns leveled at her chest. She’s bleeding out._

The information on the memory ship is damning. Overwatch is compromised. Double agents. Leaks. Embezzlement even. They looked for a way into Blackwatch. Scrambling at anything they could get their hands one. She doubled crossed them. Setting herself up, knowing Gabriel would come after her.

_“I’m okay it. If it saves the ones that matter to me in the long run.” She smiles for the last time._

She led Gabriel right to the rest of them. The cigarette is tossed aside. He leaves, knowing his next move to save lives. Lives of those he cares about the most. 

_“Sometimes you gotta be the devil, Gabe.”_

 

 


End file.
